


【索香】狩猎（Hunting）

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Zoro
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee
Summary: 行走于城市无法地带的猎魔人罗罗诺亚·索隆专门猎杀犯下人类致死案件的暗夜生物，充当黑夜中的处刑人，而他自身就是一只以人血为食的吸血鬼。不能融入人类社会又厌弃自己的同类，享有永生的同时又要承受无尽的孤独，直到他遇见了一名人类外科医生，他不得不在猎魔生活和一个普通人类之间做出选择。





	1. 处刑人

**Author's Note:**

> 吸血鬼猎人X人类外科医生  
> 看完刀锋战士想写吸血鬼AU想得抓心挠肝，先码一章解解手痒。  
> 按剧情需要会杂糅各种吸血鬼设定，也会添加私设，所以关于吸血鬼这个物种的描绘可能会不同于任何一部已有的作品，设定以本文中的实际描写为准。

位于海滨的高层建筑物顶层正在举办一场肃穆的葬礼。

面积占据半个楼层的宽敞大厅里只聚集着十几个黑色服饰的悼念者，大厅内的装修富丽堂皇，灯火亮如白昼，围在楠木棺柩旁的人们个个面色沉重，气氛犹如墓碑林立的墓园般死寂。

放置在大理石台阶上被新鲜的白色花朵簇拥在当中的棺柩里没有尸体，只象征性的摆放着逝者生前穿过的黑色长袍，袍子的领口处挂着一串人骨碎片串成的项链，显示着棺木主人的身份——一名在族群内地位极高的长老。

他也许存活了几百上千年，见证过一个国家的衰微与兴起，参与过无数次关乎族群存亡的重大战役，而现在，他的棺柩被一群后生同类围在中间，承受着悲叹与怜悯的目光洗礼。

如果有人去把袍摆掀开，就能看到棺底藏着两颗沾血的獠牙，那才是真正属于逝者身体上的一部分，而剩余的部分则全部被纯银子弹射穿颅脑后产生的致命毒素焚烧成了灰烬，随风散尽连渣都不剩。

参与完一场悲剧的落幕演出，悼念者们纷纷走下台阶，少数结伴同行的人聚在一起交头接耳窃窃私语，他们被气味吸引着汇聚向大厅中央的长桌，那里放置着葬礼的举办者为他们准备好的开胃饮品。

两名侍者把贴有血样标签的酒瓶从冰桶中拿出来拔开瓶塞，依次向整齐摆放成排的高脚杯中倒入冷藏运输而来的新鲜血浆，原本沉重悲戚的葬礼顿时转变为一场优雅的品酒会，这群常年不见阳光、皮肤苍白如纸的不死族们摇晃着手中的酒杯，受到血腥气息的刺激，探出唇缝的獠牙和猩红色的眼睛将暗夜掠食者的本性暴露无遗。

在不诚心的悼念者们以宴乐的方式来为永世消亡的逝者送行时，从大厅的正门走进来一个人，葬礼上所有正式受邀的人此刻都已经聚集在长桌边，所以这是个不请自来的造访者。

来者身上的西装与在场的其他人一样都是纯净的黑色，皮鞋硬实的鞋跟在大理石地板上踏出清晰回荡的节奏，他旁若无人的穿过大厅，对唇畔沾满鲜血的不死族们视若无睹，在经过长桌时随手从花瓶中抽出一支白色香石竹，径直步上台阶来到花团簇拥的棺柩前，把手中的花朵掷在棺盖上。

直到这时才有人醒悟过来，一个矮个子仗着己方人多势众，躲在人群中对着台阶上的来者叫嚣：“罗罗诺亚，你怎么好意思来参加葬礼？你这个凶手！”

索隆向木棺内的长袍微微点了一下头，算是对逝者尽到了该有的礼节，然后他转过身，低垂的视线扫过台阶下方的人群，并没有在第一时间找出指责他的人。

那个人说的是实话，一天前，对着族群长老的后脑勺扣下扳机，用一颗银弹结束掉那个老东西生命的确实是他。

“他破坏了规矩。”索隆平静的表述着自己的立场。

然而吸血鬼们要的不是正确的立场，当生死伦理无法再约束他们的行为时，随心所欲的生存、掠食才是他们最渴望的事，一旦自由之路上出现了绊脚石，他们就会意向一致的把他视作共同的仇敌。

“他是破坏了族群的规矩，还是破坏了你的规矩？”人群中响起了另一个声音。

索隆缓步走下台阶，直面着他的同族，说：“他不该杀死那三个孩子。”

“你难道从不吸食人血？”那个矮个子躲在一只女性吸血鬼背后，用嘲弄的语气继续喊道：“你不用獠牙撕烂人类脆弱的脖子，不用指甲划破他们的动脉血管，就觉得自己的进食方式比我们高尚了，是吗？当你用尖牙里释放出的毒素把人类变成温顺乖巧的小绵羊，再去吸食他们血管里染上毒液臭味的鲜血的时候，是不是觉得自己特别的仁慈而伟大？”

索隆循着声音向右走了两步，目光穿过人群，看到了那个缩在女人肩膀后面的脑袋。

“废物！除非你哪天改喝老鼠血，到时候老子没准会承认你是个英雄。”矮个子吸血鬼自以为幽默的笑了起来，左右看了看周围的人想获得他们的认同，却发现没一个人敢陪着他一起笑。他稍微抬起头看向前方，与索隆目光相接时像遭受到紫外线直射一样猛的把头缩了回去，转身就想开溜。

索隆早已习惯了同族对他的嘲讽，所以没有开口替自己辩驳什么，只是沉默着从固定在腰间的枪套里拔出填有纯银子弹的手枪。他的目标从来都不是成为英雄，他的目标只有一个，那就是制裁那些破坏规矩的吸血鬼。

还站在原处静观事态变化的人群在看到他拔枪后立马惊叫着作鸟兽散，传闻中这个猎杀同族的“吸血鬼处刑人”就是个杀戮成瘾的疯子，比他的名声更可怕的就是他手中那把枪柄上镶着倒悬十字架的手枪。

他们每一个人手里都或多或少沾着些血债，谁也不敢确定他的下一个目标就不会是自己，趁被他盯上之前逃命是最好的选择。

与乱窜奔逃的人群相比，猎人的行动方向显然要明确得多，他直直的朝着先前嘲弄他的矮个子走过去，步速看起来明明不快，却没几步就追上了他，伸手搭在他的肩膀上，黑洞洞的枪口指向他的脑袋，说：“那个老家伙不可能自己外出狩猎，是你把猎物送到他面前的，对吗？”

逞一时口舌之快的矮个子吸血鬼大概没料到灾难会降临在自己头上，举起双手不敢再动弹一下，努力替自己辩解道：“不，我只是把孩子送进他的房间，我没有杀他们。”

严厉的处刑人于是更详细的宣判了他的罪行：“你知道他们会是什么样的下场，而你还是这么做了，你就算不是犯人，也是需要严惩的帮凶。”

吸血鬼挨着枪口稍稍转过头，用阴狠的语气说：“他们的死活关我屁事？”

索隆从对方泛红的眼珠里看到了身后极速靠近的人影，他收回枪打算先解决背后的偷袭者，手腕却被面前的矮个子飞快擒住，尖利的指甲像五根刀刃一样削进血肉，紧接着一只金属烛台从后腰捅进他的肚子，原本应该插着白蜡烛的尖角直接扎穿了他的内脏。

这样的伤势如果发生在普通人身上肯定会当场毙命，但夜行的猎手却拥有着和猎物同等的，甚至是优于他们的强健体格。

他一边庆幸着吸血鬼的用具不会是纯银质地，一边将左手伸向身后把烛台从自己的身体里拔了出来，在偷袭者还没来得及进行下一步动作的时候，将烛台最粗的尖角插入了对方的眼球。

发动突袭的年轻吸血鬼捂住被贯穿的伤处哀嚎着滚到了地上，索隆的注意力便又转移回了真正的目标身上，他像感觉不到疼痛一样用自己的血肉对抗着坚硬的指甲，负伤的手腕逆着推力渐渐偏移回原处，枪口抵上矮个吸血鬼的太阳穴，在他惊恐万分的眼神中扣下了扳机。

纯银子弹近距离钻破头骨，射进颅脑，银元素对不死族的毒性只用万分之一秒就可以发挥作用，火焰从受重创的头颅中央爆开，顷刻间就可以将一具完整的肉体燃成灰烬。

目睹同伴惨死的吸血鬼们有的加快了逃跑的脚步，有的则停止步伐，眼中燃起了复仇的火焰。

索隆今晚的目标只有一个，当他解决完了自己的任务时，就没必要再恋战了。在有勇气向他挑战的几个人靠近之前，他先一步走向大厅最南端的露台。

洒在海面上的月色将天与海之间的界限照得透亮，携裹着湿气的海风从二十层楼的高空中吹进围栏，索隆轻轻一跃跳上一米多高的围栏顶端，转过身面朝着快要围拢到近前的几个同族，身体后仰直直的倒向露台之外。

这是今晚的第几个了？山治想，如果接下来的搭讪对象再被另一个男人拐走，那么他用一次48小时连续高强度工作换来的休息日就要泡汤了。

他面带微笑的对着渐行渐远的女人挥了挥手，直到她彻底消失在酒吧拥挤的人潮之外，才卸下面具露出了真实的苦闷表情。

他转过身重新趴回吧台，向酒保又要了一杯酒，视线在附近的人群中漫无目的的游走，开始思考该不该就这么独自回家睡上一觉。

陪他一起过来的同事早就各自猎到心仪的姑娘春宵快活去了，只有他还孤零零的守在这间喧闹的酒吧里，眼看着时间已经过了凌晨一点。

他一边生着闷气，一边用指腹剐蹭着威士忌杯的杯沿，忽然感觉后背被人重重撞了一下。在挤满醉汉的酒吧里这样的状况时有发生，他回过头正打算赏给对方一记瞪视警告，却看到了一个熟悉的面孔。

“罗罗诺亚警官，这么巧？”

对方显然也认出了他，在他身旁的椅子上坐了下来，左顾右盼的似乎是在寻找，又像是在回避着什么人。

他跟着转头向周围看了看，没看出什么异常，于是凑过去神秘兮兮的小声说：“在执行任务？需要我帮忙吗？”

索隆确定没有人再尾随上来，才收回目光看向眼前过于贴近的脸，这样的距离让他能够清楚的听到对方胸膛里心脏搏动的声音，并且嗅到颈动脉里流淌的鲜血的气味。

他刚才受了伤，身体的自愈机能加剧了他对人血的渴求，如果不是自控能力良好的话，他恐怕会忍不住直接撕开这个人类的脖子。还好，理智一直占据在食欲的上风。

他仔细打量了山治几眼，确认对方是他昨天凌晨伪装成联邦警察去医院收集情报时遇见的那三个遇害者的主治医生。他当时有模有样的穿了正装并且准备了一张以假乱真的警官证，把这个外科医生当成了重要的情报搜集对象，询问了足足十分钟的问题，也难怪对方一见面就称呼他为“警官”，看来是对他印象深刻。

“别误会，职业病而已。我现在已经下班了。”索隆打算把自己的伪装身份继续沿用下去，抬手叫来酒保，也给自己要了一杯酒。

在葬礼上处刑了罪犯之后，他被同族追赶着忙碌奔波了一夜，到现在才终于有机会放松，是该好好的喝上一杯犒劳一下自己了。

大概是觉得深夜里两个独身男人能作为酒友相互陪伴着解决一下彼此的孤独是件不错的事，山治端起酒杯主动与索隆碰了一下杯，问他：“案子有新进展吗？”

索隆仰着头一口气喝下大半杯酒，把杯子放回吧台上，缓缓转动杯身，注视着昏暗的灯光透过玻璃棱角折射进棕色酒液里的光线，说：“犯人已经被处决了。”

“处决？”山治愣了一下，推断着对方也许是想表达“犯人已经被抓住了”之类的意思，于是笑着说：“警官先生，你的工作效率真高啊。”

这句显然不是在赞赏他处刑效率的夸奖其实也算夸对了地方，索隆跟着笑了一下，转头看向身旁这个笑容无害的普通人类。

酒精饮品可以滋润咽喉，却无法解决生理上的干渴。整杯酒下肚之后，吸血鬼的血管里本该如枯潭死水般平静的血液沸腾了起来，在自愈了致命伤外加消耗了大量体力之后，他饿了。

他对食物的选择并不挑剔，只要对方闻起来足够健康，没有疾病，他就可以用全然不会使人产生痛苦的方式去进食。

与其花时间再去寻找新的猎物，眼前这个人类就是最好的选择。

打定主意之后，索隆微微低下头，将鼻子凑近人类的颈动脉仔细嗅着气味，以确认对方的血液足够优质。香甜的气息渗出皮肤钻入灵敏的鼻子，让他那两颗处于隐藏状态的犬齿的牙根处隐隐发痒，急切的想要咬磨什么东西。

在食欲旺盛的吸血鬼专心嗅着猎物气味的时候，被当作猎物的山治却误会成了另一种意思。

见过两次面的警官在深夜的酒吧里贴近他身边，把脸埋进他的颈窝，用鼻尖轻轻磨蹭他的脖子，他甚至还能听到对方吸气闻味的声音，这不是直白的性暗示是什么？

山治通常喜欢跟女人约会，男人倒也不是不可以，更何况对方是个面容英俊身材一流的男人，而且还是个吃官粮的社会精英人士，从外形到魅力都无可挑剔，他还有什么可不满的？

思想上小小的抗争了一下，山治最终败给了心里冒出萌芽的欲望。他放下酒杯，轻咳一声清了清嗓子，对索隆说：“我家就在附近，愿意去我那儿坐坐吗？”

索隆本来还在想着该用什么借口把猎物从人多眼杂的地方引到无人的僻静处，没想到对方先开了口，于是欣然接受了邀请，说：“好，我当然愿意。”


	2. Chapter 2

长达万年的物种进化让掌管暗夜的不死族进化成了天生的狩猎者，有力的双手可以轻松掰断人类的脖子，大型食肉动物般的咬合力可以直接咬穿隐藏在皮肉下的颈动脉，敏锐的嗅觉和肉眼难以捕捉的行动速度是每一个猎手都具备的基本素质，猎物一旦被盯上就绝无逃脱的可能。

比起会弄脏衣服的野蛮手段，索隆更倾向于温和的进食方式，吸血鬼的獠牙能向人类的血液中注入麻痹肢体和思维的神经毒素，只需在血管的位置轻轻咬上一口，微量的毒液就能将猎物变成乖巧听话的血罐，任凭取食，就算被吸光了身体里最后一滴血也不会做出反抗。

不反抗就不需要实施暴力镇压，这是作为暗夜执法者的吸血鬼猎人为了人类脆弱生命着想的体现。

在被山治带回家的一路上，经过无人的暗巷入口和偏僻的街角，索隆有无数次机会可以把毫无防备之心的人类拖进黑暗里直接下手，但他一次又一次的打消了这个念头。

也许是因为对方的言谈举止引起了他的兴趣，又或者是觉得人类借着微醺的醉意在路灯光线之外的阴影处凑过来吻他时眯着眼睛害羞又挑逗的样子很可爱，索隆没有急着打破自己与猎物之间暧昧的气氛。

他已经在这世上存活了上百年，不至于连这点儿时间都等不了。

山治住的地方离酒吧不远，两人一同回到位于两条街区外的住所，山治掏出钥匙打开家门，换上拖鞋，脱下外套挂在了墙边的衣帽架上。

索隆站在门口目睹他做完这一切，低头看向门外的走廊与室内的地板之间的界限，在被屋主邀请进入之前，一道不可跨越的、无形的屏障就挡在那里。

直到这时还全然不觉危险的山治在挂好外套后转过身看着他，对他勾了勾手指：“傻站着干嘛?进来。”

于是索隆尝试迈开右脚跨入门内，接着顺利的走了进去。

今年是山治成为主治医师的第一年，职业生涯攀上一个新的高峰，医院外科的日常工作忙得焦头烂额，他根本没时间好好经营自己的感情生活，上一次带人回家过夜已经是三个月前的事，他实在太需要发泄自己的欲求了。

来不及开灯，他就把刚认识不久的“警官先生”推在墙上，用脚带上房门，在黑暗中寻索到触感冰凉的嘴唇亲吻上去，两只手从衬衫的衣摆伸入，肆意抚摸起了肌肉结实的腹部。

如果带回家的是位美丽的女士，山治也许会表现得温柔体贴一些，可对方是个体格经得起摧残的臭男人，他也就没了怜香惜玉的必要。

他的手指像在急诊室处理紧急外伤患者的衣物般熟练的扯拽开索隆的衬衫，手掌摸索着攀上肌肉同样饱满的胸膛，想要确认对方的情绪是否跟他一样浓烈，然而掌心却并没有感受到胸腔内传出的心跳节奏。

吸血鬼的眼睛习惯于注视黑暗，所以索隆能够把山治的每一个动作和表情都清楚的看在眼里，在他看到山治露出困惑的表情时，捏住山治的手腕转过身将他反制在墙上，用极具侵略性的吻冲散了他的困惑。

山治以为是自己的感觉出了错，很快就把这件小事抛在脑后，不服软的挣脱出手腕，抬起胳膊搂住索隆的脖子，边接吻边带着他走向卧室。

他们不断的吻咬、抚摸着对方，一刻不休的争抢着主导权，从门口移动到卧室床边的这段距离简直像打了场硬仗。

始终争夺不到上风，山治直接抬腿把索隆踹到了床上，承受得住万钧重量的吸血鬼猎人像弱不禁风似的被未尽全力踢出的一脚给轻松放倒，倚着床栏而坐，游刃有余的静待着下一步动作。

山治扯掉领带，下巴微微扬起居高临下俯视的样子充满了高傲的野性，与索隆昨天夜里在医院的走廊所见到的那个穿着医生白袍的形象截然不同。他大大方方的脱掉裤子用脚勾着踢到一旁，直接跨开两条光溜溜的长腿坐在了索隆的大腿上。

索隆能闻到人类的血液里混入的酒味，他无从得知山治此刻表现出的野性是酒精作祟还是天生如此，只知道自己正被混着酒香的腥甜的血味吸引得饥饿难耐，又被贴着大腿坐下磨蹭的臀部勾起了另一种急需解决的欲望。

沸腾的血液带动着他已经死亡的心脏再次跳动起来，这迫使他陷入了两难取舍的尴尬境地。

他思考着是该现在将毒液注入到猎物的身体里让他变成一只乖巧听话的小绵羊，还是就这么放任下去。他仰起头将鼻尖贴近山治的颈侧，新鲜可口的热饮就隔着一层薄薄的皮肉，像等待他亲手拆开包装纸的礼物。

隐藏在上颌内的尖牙阵阵发痒，牙尖不受控的冒出头来，他微微张开嘴将牙齿对准猎物白皙的脖颈，还没来得及下口，肩膀上就忽然传来一阵尖锐的疼痛。

索隆吃惊的抬手捂住痛处，转过头时正对上山治使了坏后狡黠得意的目光，窗外透进的月光从这个角度刚好照射进那双湖蓝色的眼睛里，眼眸中的光亮让索隆不自觉的愣神了一瞬。

从来都只有吸血鬼咬人的份儿，这还是索隆第一次被自己的猎物抢先下口，还好伤处不深没有破皮，他的血可不是随随便便能让人类喝的。

趁着他愣神的工夫，山治用双手捧住他的脸，小口小口啃咬起他的嘴唇，边画着圈晃动着腰边故意问道：“你怎么了？”

胯间充血的部位被温热的身体坐压磨蹭实在是种很要命的诱惑，吸血鬼猎人情不自禁的怀抱住人类的腰肢，才经历过火与血洗礼的手掌分别抓住两瓣臀肉用力捏揉了几下，直截了当的回答：“我饿了。”

即便索隆的眼神中透露出了恨不得将人拆吃入腹的危险情绪，山治也想当然的认为这话并不是在说食欲。他抓起索隆的右手，先是在食指上狠狠咬出一个牙印，接着在索隆愠怒的注视下含住两根手指吮舔起来。

山治任性的行为总能在挑衅与挑逗之间将尺度把控得刚刚好，索隆被他耍弄得既生气又兴奋，低头报复性地吻咬他的锁骨和胸膛，印出成串的牙印和吻痕，只不过并没有动用到尖牙。

在把手指完全舔湿之后，山治拽着它们从后方塞入自己的身体，索隆十分识趣地抽动手指在后穴中捅弄翻搅，没一会儿就让山治腰酥腿软，断断续续哼出舒适的鼻音。

作为回馈，山治在黑暗中伸手下去摸索着解开索隆的腰带，从最开始他就很奇怪面前这个看上去健康强壮火力旺盛的男人为什么皮肤会如此病态的冰冷，而被他掏出来握在手中抚摸的器官倒是截然不同的温热。

经过一段时间的相互抚慰，一切都准备妥当，山治双膝撑稳床面跪立起来，索隆心领神会抽出手指，山治便单手扶着那个硬挺的器官，将穴口对准它，沉腰向下坐去。

人类身体内部的温度与不死族的体温相比简直如岩浆般火热，索隆被又热又紧的窄穴夹得舒服至极，咬紧牙关发出一声沉重的喘息。

山治仅仅只是在最初被凉得弓腰瑟缩了一下，待完全适应之后，他的两只手搭住索隆的肩膀，上下起伏腰臀，让那根插在他身体里的东西在后穴中抽动起来。

面对着山治的强硬和主动，索隆恍惚间总觉得自己才是被捕获、被享用的那一个，猎人与猎物莫名其妙颠倒立场，这种境遇索隆很少体验，他不得不承认，这感觉竟然还不赖。

出于捕猎者的自尊心作祟，索隆不甘心的用双手扣住山治的腰想要按照自己的心意控制节奏，却反被捉住手腕。山治将他的两条胳膊扯向两边压在床栏上，再次牢牢攥住了主动权，夹紧屁股用力一坐到底，然后边晃动着腰边故意问道：“这样…能吃饱吗？”

过于强烈的刺激使吸血鬼猎人蹙起眉头，喉咙里挤出一声低哑的粗喘，他的双臂和胸膛因过分发力而肌肉隆起，而这实际上只是为了阻止自身进行本能的反抗。

制服区区一个人类对他来说易如反掌，他倒是要看看，这人到底还能玩出什么花样。他挑了挑眉，颇有些挑衅意味的回答：“只靠这点东西就想喂饱我？”

嵌在自己屁股里的那根东西分明就硬得不像话，山治知道对方是在嘴硬。他轻轻哼笑了一声，不急不恼的吮咬着索隆的嘴唇，身体起伏得更为卖力。

在接下来的时间里，山治就像个骑着匹烈马的牛仔，对颠簸摇晃驾轻就熟，并且还十分擅长驾驭身下的坐骑。

两具身体在他的掌控下激烈的交缠碰撞，极尽所能的品尝着彼此所带来的欢愉，等到第一轮结束，他们都汗水淋漓的像是刚从水里捞出来一般。

山治这时已经累得够呛，拽着索隆的衣领向后仰躺下去，抬起双腿缠住他的腰，打算换自己来好好享受一下服务。

然而其中一种欲望得到纾解，另一种欲望就变得格外难耐，人类高潮过后发热的血液闻起来愈发鲜美可口，索隆再也忍耐不下去了。他弯下腰将脸埋进山治的颈窝，挺腰再次插入的同时，探出的尖牙刺破了山治的皮肤。

山治抿紧嘴唇痛苦的呻吟了一声，不知是因为下方的侵入太过粗暴还是被咬疼了，他不满的骂出一句脏话，右手五指插入到索隆后脑的发丝间想把他的脑袋扯开，可惜进食时的吸血鬼并不会因为猎物的痛苦而大发慈悲。

索隆专心享用着从刺破的静脉血管里淌出的新鲜热饮，嘴唇包裹住伤口，喉结有规律的滚动，尽可能一滴也不浪费。

分量控制得恰到好处的毒液通过血管输送向全身，山治浑身肌肉逐渐麻痹，很快就不再反抗，身体瘫软的陷进床垫里，勾在进食者身上的两条腿也慢慢失去力气滑落在床面上，对下方的顶弄完全失去了反应，只有被撞击时偶尔哼出的鼻音能证明他的体内仍然会因为摩擦而产生快感。

与普通吸血鬼不同的是，身为执法者的吸血鬼猎人一向索取有度，在吸食到致死量之前他就及时停了下来。

山治眯起双眼失神的看向上方，压在他身上的男人直起腰舔了舔沾血的嘴唇，背着光线的五官被阴影削得棱角分明，额头和鼻尖挂着汗水，因为喘息而微微张开嘴唇的样子简直该死的性感。

除此之外，山治注意到男人的独眼此刻像在暗夜中燃起的火焰一般亮起了血色的光，那绝不是普通人类该有的眼睛。

山治舌头僵硬嘴唇发麻，脑中一片混沌，周身融化进舒适的热量里，没法开口问一问那只眼睛发出的光是怎么回事。

等到了明天早上，侵入神经的毒素就会让他把这件事给忘了，他大概也不会记得，对方在射进他的身体时抚摸着他的脸，声音极轻地唤了一声“黑足”。


End file.
